


talking is a hassle, do it with your body instead

by thanatopis



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, boys who are bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: If they like each other, they'll never actually say it. That would be too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like, an hour. just wanted to write utter porn nonsense with these two again because they're honestly so great.
> 
> anyways, if you liked it kudos and comment!

They don’t talk about it.

In all honesty, Jason wouldn’t even know where to begin if he and Dick decided to have a heart to heart about this… _thing_ they’ve been doing since Dickie boy came back from the un-dead.

It started over a fight, like most things do in their little bat clan. Jason had finally found out that his not-brother wasn’t six feet under ground and promptly went to the nearest bar to drink his mind numb, because Dick Grayson was _alive_.

Jason remembered being elated, concerned, and utterly furious all in the same breath. The emotions were like bile rising inside Jason’s throat. It had burned, making his eyes water and his windpipe tighten like a vice, enough so that Jason swore he was seconds away from having a full-blown panic attack in a goddamn bar.

His feelings for Dick were complicated, and at times, conflicting. Always had been.

Pre-Lazarus pit Jason had wanted to be liked by Dick—wanted to impress and befriend him—despite his predecessor’s insistence on seeing Jason as nothing more than the punk kid from crime alley that tried jacking Batman’s tires, and took his place as reward for that feat.

_Man, talk about the pot calling the kettle black…_

Post-Lazarus pit Jason had hated Dick because his entire existence highlighted all of Jason’s short comings—the reasons why he’d died and ultimately failed that day. Back then, Jason had tortured himself with thoughts that Dick would’ve succeed with ease, whereas Jason had been caught, beaten, and eventually blown up.

It sure as hell hadn’t helped matters that when Jason came back, he saw how caring and loving Dick was with Tim, and wondered where the hell that guy had been when it still mattered. It made his hate an almost tangible thing that seeped through his bones like a poison, tainting and warping Jason until there was no other option besides purging the disease from his body, lest he be devoured whole.

That had been years ago, and things had  inevitably changed. The development of their relationship included.

Holding him close, Jason laughs against Dick’s lips. They’re chapped and a bit dry but Jason doesn’t care, he just keeps kissing him, spurred on by the fact that he’s allowed and how Dick clings to him just as tight, panting into his mouth.

“Looks like somebody missed me,” Jason breathes when Dick’s mouth moves to the defined jut of his jaw, kissing and licking, teeth scrapping against Jason’s stubble like he wants to drawl blood.

Even imagining it does funny things to Jason’s body; has his cock straining against the zipper of his pants, pressed hard against Dick’s hip. He grinds against the pressure, unable to help the groan that slips past his lips when Dick practically slams him bodily against the wall and keeps Jason there with his weight; a silent demand that has Jason panting like a sick dog.

He grins like a madman when he tests Dick’s hold, wanting to rile him up and challenge him on this.

They switch in the bedroom. Jason likes taking cock just as much as he likes dishing it out on an ass that he could bounce a quarter off. The power games they play like this one here with Jason pressed against the wall are simply wordless negotiations. Jason will get on his knees and bare his ass, but only if Dick truly wants it enough—only if he’s willing to work for it.

“Oh, you want it like that, huh Dickie?” Jason whispers hotly. He almost takes a bite out of Dick’s chin when the other man rears back to look at Jason, just barely managing to dodge those gleaming pearly whites.

Dick shoots him an unimpressed glare and Jason laughs, tilting his head back as much as he’s allowed on the wall. He hums in approval when Dick can’t resist attacking his neck with his own stinging bites, sucking a mark right above Jason’s collar where everyone will be able to see the bruise.

Jason groans at the blatant show of possession. He should be pissed—anyone else and he would’ve punched them square in the nose—but Jason’s positively aching. He snares his hand into the thick of Dick’s soft hair and pulls him closer instead of away.

He curses when Dick’s hands find his wrists and slam them back against the wall too. Jason doesn’t even resist. He goes too easily, knowing he should be more defiant and difficult because the game they play requires it of him, but if Dick isn’t going to say anything about how Jason doesn’t resist his silent demand, then he’s not going to bring it up.

Dick bites Jason’s bottom lip and drags his teeth over the sensitive skin as he grinds against Jason’s hip, the movements powerful and slow, inspiring sounds Jason can’t recognize as his own.

Jason’s had other partners, but compared to _this_ his reactions were lukewarm at best. He doesn’t know if it’s the flame he’s been carrying for Grayson since he was fourteen, or their perplexed past, but he’s never had sex this good—this addicting.

He’ll never ask if it feels the same for Dick, but Jason can guess what his answer might be.

“Fuck,” Jason hisses. “I’m gonna come if you keep doing that, Dickie. And I would— _ah_ —prefer it if we were naked when I bust, you know? Easier clean up.”

Dick chuckles, but continues to move his hips in smooth, wave like motions that has Jason lightheaded, like he’s standing on the edge of a cliff, flirting with the idea of jumping off.

“Hmm, you can do better than that,” Dick teases knowingly. “I know you can. I’ve heard you before…” He kisses sloppily right under Jason’s ear, that little dip where head meets neck, and he can feel Dick’s answering grin when Jason shivers and groans at the attention. “ _Dickie, baby please, fuck me, fuck me. Need you in me. God, please_.” Dick imitates softly on the shell of Jason’s ear, he even subtlety highlights the desperation that had been in Jason’s tone during that intense encounter. The tips of Jason’s ears burn bright red at that memory of himself—how the last time he’d seen Dick had been _weeks_ and he’d been starving.

Suddenly, Jason’s pissed.

He feels cracked open and exposed, insides fully on display for Dick's penetrating eyes.

Jason rears up, ready to fight for real because—fuck Dick, that’s why—but Dick’s weight bears down on him like the hand of god, and his voice is just as compelling as he says: “Do you know how hot it makes me, when you ask for that? What it does to me when you want it that bad? When you allow yourself to be vulnerable enough to ask for it—from _me_.” Dick’s voice is husky and his breath is hot and humid where it fans against Jason’s skin, inspiring goosebumps. “Jason, you’ve got no fucking idea the power you have over me. You make me _wild_.” There’s a growl that underlines Dick’s words that Jason finds he’s predictably weak to. He’d do just about anything if Dick ordered him in that tone of voice. He’d be putty to play with in Dick’s hands.

The quick smile that flashes over his features tells Jason that Dick knows it too.

* * *

The simple truth is, Jason can’t get what Dick gives him anywhere else.

Currently, he’s pounding into Jason, fast and hard, while Jason arches his back and uses his legs to meet every one of Dick’s thrusts. It’s wet and messy, they’re both sweating and trying their best to destroy each other with pleasure.

It’s always competition the first round to see who can make the other come first, like that proves something neither of them are willing to freely admit.

Jason’s determined to win however as he bounces in Dick’s lap, gritting his teeth against the blissful sounds that roll off his tongue and try to fight their way out of his mouth. He doesn’t want to give Dick the satisfaction of knowing how much he likes getting fucked by him. It already seems way too obvious.

Dick’s hands are everywhere; on his hips, running along his sides, circling his throat with light fingers as he squeezes and restricts the blood flow to Jason’s brain, making his eyes roll back into his skull.

“ _Jesus Christ_ —you’re gorgeous,” Dick groans. He throws his head back, mouth plush and red bitten as he looks up at Jason with hooded eyes before they flutter shut in rapture. “God— _Jason_ —” Dick gasps, grabbing Jason’s ass with both his hands and spreading him wide. The action makes Jason fall forward onto his hands, the fringe of his bangs bounce in tandem as Dick fucks up into Jason at a pace that is faltering and jerky, signifying that Jason’s about to win their unspoken bet.

Jason grins around his pride and allows for those sounds he buried to finally trickle out. He’ll be embarrassed about how eager and wanton he sounds later, but for right now Jason moans like he gets fucked for a living and is currently on payroll. It’s not like he has to exaggerate much. Dick responds predictably; an increasingly frenzied chant of the word fuck before he’s busting deep inside Jason’s ass, shallowly thrusting and milking his orgasm for all it’s worth, like Jason’s nothing more than a hole.

That’s all Jason needs to finally tip over the edge himself, squeezing his stiff cock as he comes all over Dick’s stomach with a euphoric chuckle.

When he’s caught his breath, Jason indulgently runs a finger through his mess.

“You’re next pretty boy.”

“Hmm, I look forward to it Jay.”


End file.
